Strange
by HikariGoddess
Summary: Sasuke used to call Sakura a weakling,but now he wants her to train with him.What is going on?Yes,I sucks at writing, pls don kill me
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious?" asked Sakura Of course he can't be serious, thought Sakura.  
Why can't he be serious, Inner Sakura countered. Uchiha Sasuke? The cold-hearted, self-proclaimed loner, Uchiha Sasuke, asking her to train with him? thought Sakura.  
There's always a first time for everything, right? said Inner Sakura.  
"Well?" asked Sakura.  
"..."  
Damn it, thought Sakura, why won't he just say yes or no?  
Because he's Sasuke, duh!  
"I'll expect to see you here, eight o'clock tomorrow morning." said Sasuke as he walked away.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Kakashi left already, leaving Sasuke and Sakura together.  
"Sakura"  
"Yes?" It was strange that Sasuke wanted to talk to her. Really strange.  
"Do you know you're weak"  
"Yes"  
"Have you thought about training"  
"Yes, but everybody is busy"  
"Training with me I mean"

(End of flashback)

Sakura stared as Sasuke continued to walk away. Inner Sakura was cheering madly.  
She still couldn't believe that Sasuke asked her to train with him. Maybe Sasuke liked her? No way! He never paid any attention to her. Never. Maybe he just wanted Sakura to be stronger so she wouldn't be an obstacle to him when they are mission?  
Yeah, thought Sakura, that's more likely. Why do I like him anyway?  
1. He's Sasuke.  
2. He's cool and calm.  
3. He's my first love.  
4. He's not like other guy.  
5. I just love him.

Okay, so the problem is should I train with him? Sakura asked herself. Knowing him, he'll probably call me weak whenever he gets the chance.  
Sakura sighed. Decisions, decisions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chp1.  
I'm sorry if this sorry sucks. I don' know how to write stories. Should I continue? Please teach me how to write especially those fluffy things. Help me out here!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you ppl! Thank you for the reviews.(and thanks for not saying that my story sucks)Oh ,errr...I think I made Sasuke a little un-sasuke-ish(u know what I mean).I don't know what you guys think but hope you keep reading and give opinions or a few ideas...By the way, is OOC same as OC?  
Oh wtf, I actually written the whole page plus a bit fluff, then WHAT the hell, my sister came, I quickly close the whole thing without saving!sigh(sniff sob) So I gotta write it again.I forgotten what I wrote.(sigh).I'm just 12 so I think I shouldn't let my sis know I'm writing those fluff stuff. 

Oh yeah, this is not HikariGoddess, I'm her friend, Lih. She's busy anyway. I wrote chp1, but I didn't publish it. I didn't know she publish it.(Behind the scenes: Lih runs around trying to kill HikariGoddess)I was the one who suggest the name HikariGoddess...Well, anyway, if you wanna read the 3rd chapter you have to wait. I'll use my own account. It will be called Strange2, so pls wait. Oh my name is Lih. (Did I say that already)  
-  
Chp2

Sakura was fuming. She arrived at the training ground to find it empty. Sasuke told her to meet him there but he wasn't there. Sakura was real angry. (and so was Inner Sakura).She kicked the tree with all her might.

"You're going to hurt yourself, you know. " said a voice behind her. It was Sasuke.  
Sakura was so surprised that she lost her balance, she fell. Sasuke was quick. He immediately catched her then steady her. Sakura blushed a bit.

Sakura turned and was about to thanked Sasuke. It was then she realized how closed her face was to Sasuke's face. Their lips met.It was a kiss.

-  
Sasuke was shocked. (Yeah, I guess even the cold-hearted ppl have to be shock a bit if their first kiss was unexpected.Hmm..actually it is his 2nd kiss cuz he's 1st kiss was with Naruto.But I'll count it as a 1st kiss with a GIRL)Sasuke was about to pull away when a voice in his head stop him.

(Key: '...' is the voice inside Sasuke's head)

'Finally! I was wondering if you are ever going to kiss somebody or not.'

Shut up. I'm going to stop.

'You IDIOT! It's not everyday you get your first kiss, baka. Since no one is around just enjoy it. Explanations later. You can't pretend you don't like it.

How do you know?

'I'm you, you idiot. I know how you feel, and right now you love it. Go on. You can explain later.

You got a point.

'I'm the smarter you .Muahahahahahahaha (choke) hahahahaha.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke decided that the other voice was right. It's not everyday he get his first kiss. So he pinned Sakura to the tree and kissed her. This time, it wasn't an accident. He did it.

He kissed her.

Uchiha Sasuke kissed Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last of Uchiha Clan, kissed Haruno Sakura, some kunoichi that goes by that name.(sorry, I'm not insulting Sakura, I just thought maybe that's what others view her as. Just like the pairing Neji/Tenten. Maybe I should add the beautiful kunoichi...yeah, I'll add that in the next line.)

Uchiha Sasuke, the last of Uchiha Clan ,the good-looking Uchiha, kissed Haruno Sakura, some beautiful kunoichi that goes by that name.(Good-looking Uchiha? don't no about that although many people think he is .I think Itachi is more good-looking..(Sasuke's fan girls don't kill me!))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was shocked. Inner Sakura was cheering!

( '...' is Inner Sakura)

Oh well, thought Sakura, might as well stop it before he kills me.

'I thought people called you smart, but I can't believe you're so stupid. You like Sasuke, right? So what's wrong with kissing him! Who cares what he thinks?Kiss him back!'

And that was exactly what Sakura did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued to kiss Sakura. (kiss her on the lips, I didn't want to write on the neck or other places because I think it's disgusting to have saliva there. Eeewww xx)He crushed his lip deeper into hers.

An accident kiss was one thing, but somebody kissing back was another. Sasuke felt as he was in heaven.

'Well, what did I tell you? She loves you! Don't you like it? The way her breasts pushed up against you, or how her warm breath-'

I heard enough.

'Aww, come on. Don't pretend you don't like it.I'd always thought the good thing about her is those curve, I didn't know that she's an excellent kisser. She is HOT! She is a ONE HOT SEXY BABE!

You're starting to sound like Jiraiya.

'Thank god that you don't look him.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to both of them who was busy making out, Naruto happened to be sitting on a tree spying on them. When he saw Sasuke kissing Sakura, he almost fell off the tree.

Thank god I brought along my camera, thought Naruto as he snapped pictures gleefully of his teammates making out, With all the money I get when I sell theses pictures ,I can buy a lot of Ramen. Or I'll force that bastard to buy me Ramens or I'll spill his secrets. Hahaha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short chapter, ne? I don't really know how to write Naruto stories. I'm better at writing Ragnarok stories.  
Anyway, remember, if you're looking for chapter 3 look it at Strange2 .  
Oh, I know my grammar sucks .I always need to have a dictionary besides me while I type. LOLZ

Oh yeah, wanna know why the chp very short? cause I hate reading long paragraphs. I prefer long story with a lot of speech.That's why I wrote them talking and didn't wrote a single thing about scenary, the sky ... I'm kinda straightforward.I don't know how to describe...

(I would like to thank HikariGoddess(real name:Ceres Crystal Lim),although I'm still gonna make her pay.).I just wrote the following story for nth.Tell me if I should also write behind the scenes next time.

BEHIND THE SCENES

Lih:(panting)I will kill you!

HikariGoddess:I already said sorry!HELP!

Sasuke:Yo!

Sakura:You sound like Kakashi-sensei.

Lih:One good thing is he doesn't read Itch itcha paradise.

Sasuke:I always wanted to know what was in the book that Kakashi finds interesting.

(Kakashi pops out from nowhere)  
Kakashi:Here.(He showed Sasuke a page from the book, Sasuke gets nosebleed and fainted)

Sakura:ARGH!SASUKE-KUN.

HikariGoddess:He got blood all over his good-looking face.(handing Sakura a tissue so she can wipe the blood of Sasuke's face.)

Lih:Itachi is better looking.

(Everyone goes O.o)

Lih:Hey?What did I say?ok.So I don't 100 support Sasuke but I support Sasuke&Sakura.

(Sasuke's fan girls rush in!)

Sasuke's fan girls:We heard you say Sasuke is not good looking!

Lih:When did I say?I just say Itachi is better!

Lih was hit by all the stupid fan girls.

A few minutes later, all the fan girls departed.

HikariGoddess takes one look at the bloody Lih and says:Tissue?

(Lih coughs blood)  
Sakura:You know, there weren't a lot of fluffy stuffs.

(Lih coughs blood again)  
Lih:You want me(cough) to write (cough)more fluffy(coughs blood)stuff?

Sakura:Ya, with my Sasuke.(hugs Sasuke tightly).

(Lih fainted cause she lost too much blood)

Sasuke:...

HikariGoddess:The chapter is over. Cut out your 'I-don't-give-a-damn'attitude.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Review plsssssss! thank you

Lih


End file.
